


Albus’ Special Hugs

by Honeysworks



Series: Scorbus Fluff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysworks/pseuds/Honeysworks
Summary: Scorpius is sad. A hug from Albus makes him feel better.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Albus’ Special Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and cute one-shot based on [altober](https://altobers-blog.tumblr.com/post/629085496902074368/welcome-to-altober-this-beautiful-art-was-made) Prompt 1: Hugs

Scorpius felt miserable as he made his way down to the dungeons, cursing the person who designed the timetables for giving him double potions on a Friday afternoon. To make matters worse, the Scintillating elixir that he’d spent three hours slaving over had turned out disastrously, ending up a sickly brown instead of the sunshine yellow it was supposed to be.

His mood was lifted slightly when he stepped through the threshold into the Slytherin common room and spotted Albus curled up on one of the sofas, listlessly reading a book on Ancient Nordic Runes. They’d both taken different subjects for their N.E.W.Ts so didn't have many classes together, and Scorpius was jealous that Albus got Friday afternoons off.

He noticed Albus' lips curl up into a small smile as he approached, however, the look soon turned into a frown when Albus noticed his sullen mood.

"Scorpius, honey, what's wrong?" Albus began gently as Scorpius dumped his bag on the floor and collapsed onto the sofa next to him, leaning his head against Albus' shoulder.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that class was a disaster today, so I’ve got to re-do my potion if I want it grading before the next lesson, but I'm busy enough as it is revising for my other subjects. I don’t know how I’m ever going to get through these exams..." Scorpius trailed off, eyes unfocused.

Albus put his book down and shifted in his seat so he was sitting upright. "Do you want to cuddle?" he offered, to which Scorpius just nodded gently and all but crawled into Albus' lap, resting his head against Albus' chest, feeling a pair of arms wrap tightly around his back.

Scorpius instantly felt more relaxed as he focused on the soft rhythm of Albus' breathing. He couldn't even bring himself to care that they were still in the common room and anyone could walk in on their intimate moment. Although they never explicitly hid the fact they were dating each other, they kept their displays of affection in public limited lest it give people another reason to dislike them. Not that it ultimately mattered, they'd spent almost seven years being outcasts, it's not like anything would be different during their final term at Hogwarts.

Still, Scorpius wouldn't change any of it even for a moment; Albus was worth more to him than a thousand friends in ways that even he himself couldn't fully put into words.

"I know you're stressed out over N.E.W.Ts," Albus muttered, his voice low and quiet, "but you're the cleverest person in our year. If anyone was ever going to get an 'O' in all their tests it'd be you. That internship practically has your name on it already."

"But what if I panic and forget everything and fail one of my exams?" Scorpius fretted.

"You managed your O.W.Ls okay. In fact, you did more than okay, you aced every single subject. At least you didn't get a 'T' in the Transfiguration practical like I did." Albus chuckled solemnly at the memory. "Besides, you've already proven yourself a more capable wizard than anyone else our age. That counts for a lot, you know."

"I suppose... but I'm just worried. I've wanted to be a healer for as long as I could remember, what if I mess it up and don’t get another chance?"

Albus hugged him tighter. “You’re way more brilliant than you give yourself credit for, you can do anything you set your mind to. I just know they’ll love you at St. Mungo’s, and if they don’t, I’ll go down there and hex them all myself.”

Scorpius smiled into the fabric of Albus' robe. For someone who was quite reserved and often curt with people, Albus could be tender when he wanted to be. “That’s sweet of you to say.”

“I’m being serious. You’re the kindest, bravest, most selfless person I’ve ever met. You’d make a great healer, and… I’m lucky to have someone so amazing as my boyfriend,” Albus added bashfully.

“That’s so sappy,” Scorpius giggled, lifting his head from Albus’ chest. “Who are you and what have you done with the real Albus?”

Albus smiled, pressing his forehead against Scorpius’ so their noses were almost touching. “Sorry. But it hurts me seeing you so down. Someone has to remind you how special you are every once in a while.”

“Thank you. It really means a lot to me,” Scorpius confessed, placing a chaste kiss on Albus’ lips. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Albus professed shyly.

“You’re alright too, I suppose,” Scorpius teased, which earned a cheeky grin from Albus.

“Oh? I’d be more careful about saying things like when I’ve got you in my arms,” Albus said, quickly bringing his hands to Scorpius’ stomach and tickling him aggressively.

Scorpius yelped, trying to jump backwards but failing to escape Albus’ grasp. “Ahhaha, Albus- please,” he gasped, “I’m sorry-” he broke out into a fit of cackles, “I didn’t mean it.” He fell backwards onto the sofa, but Albus didn’t relent, climbing on top of Scorpius as he tickled him further. “You’re the best boyfriend, I was only joking,” he managed to wheeze between breaths of laughter before Albus let go of him.

Their eyes met, Albus happy that Scorpius was back to his usual giggly self. “Feeling better now?” he asked.

“Much better,” Scorpius replied. “You know, for my St. Mungo’s application I should’ve written an essay on the magical healing properties of Albus’ special hugs.”

“Albus’ Special Hugs?” he questioned.

“Yeah, they always make me feel better.”

Albus just smiled as he leaned into Scorpius for another quick kiss. “I’ll be sure to hug you more often, then.”


End file.
